Let's Go Together!
by nezushii
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Takao mengajak Midorima pergi ke event anime di Ikebukuro? Tentu saja, hal yang terjadi tak jauh dari ke-absurd-an semata. /AU/MidoTaka/AoKise-slight/OOC maybe/humor gagal


**DISCLAIMER**

**Kuroko no Basuke ****© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**.**

**Let's Go Together**

by Chi

**.**

**.**

* * *

Musim panas. Tidak ada yang lebih enak daripada makan semangka. Takao, masih berguling-guling di lantai sambil makan semangka, tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

Besok, adalah hari sakral bagi dompetnya.

Kecintaannya pada anime dan manga membuatnya menjadi hedonis akut sehingga uang saku bulanannya dapat ambles hanya dalam satu hari saja. Dan besok, ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dompetnya akan langsung kering ketika matanya mulai menangkap banyak hal-hal yang menggoda iman ini~

Telepon seluler di sampingnya, Takao memandangi dengan hampa. Ia kemudian mendapatkan ilham yang sangat bagus dan cepat-cepat tangannya meraih telepon seluler di sampingnya dan bangkit duduk.

_Untuk : Midorima Shintaro_

_Dari : Takao Kazunari_

_Shin-chaaaan~~ besok kau lowong nggak? Kalau iya aku punya permintaan hehe._

Dan sms singkat penuh maksud terselubung itu terkirim tak sampai lima detik setelah makhluk berambut _raven_ itu menekan opsi "KIRIM".

Takao menunggu dengan sabar sambil memakan sisa semangka di piring di hadapannya. Dia tau, kalau sosok _tsundere_ maniak Oha-Asa itu lama banget kalo bales sms, apalagi begitu tau bahwa pengirimnya adalah Takao.

Tiga menit berlalu. Takao sudah menghabiskan sisa semangka.

Sepuluh menit. Takao berjalan ke kulkas dan mengambil Ponori Sweat.

Lima belas menit. Takao berguling-guling lagi ke tempatnya semula, kali ini sambil nonton TV.

Dua puluh menit. Takao, mau tak mau, mulai merasa frustrasi.

"Aaaaahh siaaaall, Shin-chan lama banget balesnya sih…"

Dia berguling-guling, kemudian dering yang familier—yang diambil dari opening anime balap sepeda homo—membuat Takao terlonjak dengan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat.

Tapi ternyata yang masuk adalah sms dari operator.

* * *

Dan memang sms Takao itu dibalas, tapi baru dibalas sekitar jam tujuh malam, kira-kira 4 jam setelah Takao mengirim sms-nya. Dan jawabannya pun tak seperti yang diharapkan.

_Dari : Midorima Shintaro_

_Untuk : Takao Kazunari_

_Pastikan permintaanmu tidak aneh._

Apaan coba maksudnya?! Takao mendecak sebal, kemudian membalas sms itu.

_Dari : Takao Kazunari_

_Untuk : Midorima Shintaro_

_Aku cuma pengen ke event anime, tapi aku mau Shin-chan nemeninnn. Besok lohh_

Iya, pasti Midorima nggak bakalan mau. Dia sudah cukup mengenal dengan baik bahwa temannya ini kalau sudah pergi membeli barang-barang hedon—yang dianggapnya nggak jelas manfaatnya apa—pasti lama banget dan itu juga nggak bermanfaat untuknya. Mending di rumah, kaki selonjoran, makan semangka, sambil baca buku.

Lagian, apa enaknya sih jalan-jalan pas matahari lagi ngajak ribut kayak begini? Panasnya naudjubillah. Belum lagi perjalanannya.

Nah, itu dia masalahnya. Mungkin Takao kudu narik gerobak reyot yang dinaikin Midorima sampe ke Ikebukuro. Gimana nggak pengkor itu kaki?

Tapi ternyata, beberapa menit kemudian, balasan diterima Takao, dengan jawaban yang nggak terduga sama sekali.

_Dari : Midorima Shintaro_

_Untuk : Takao Kazunari_

_Hah, event anime? Besok? Bukannya aku mau menemanimu, tapi karena besok tidak ada jadwal, mungkin aku bisa nodayo-_

YAAASSSSSSSSSSHH

Takao menari hula-hula di tepi pantai Hawaii cuma pake rok rumbai-rumbai dalam bentuk imajiner.

Sudah dipastikan, besok, Takao—tidak memakai gerobak tentu saja—akan pergi ke Ikebukuro bersama dengan Midorima.

* * *

Keadaan event itu sangat ramai, tapi belum seramai yang sewajarnya, karena Takao sengaja datang pagi-pagi demi bisa menjarah barang-barang sesuka hatinya.

Karena banyak _booth_ yang belum gelar barang jualan, Takao keliling-keliling dulu. Midorima terpaksa mengekor di belakang sambil tengok kanan-kiri.

Ketika Midorima memfokuskan pandangan ke depan, dia sudah melihat Takao ngacir kayak tikus saking cepetnya sambil tereak-tereak _Shin-chaan, Shin-chaaan_. Duh, malu-maluin.

Midorima lari juga ngikutin Takao. Takao berhenti ke sebuah meja, di mana banyak barang-barang imut bertebaran.

Tapi bukan itu yang jadi fokus Takao.

Melainkan sebuah doujin MidoTaka R-18 yang dari sampulnya aja…

Wuanjir, apaan tuh?! Demi sumpah pocongnya Farhat Abbas…

BDSM.

"Itu kan…"

"Shin-chaan, ternyata ada fujoshi yang nge-ship kita…"

Midorima buru-buru membalik badan dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda nista yang dijual tersebut. Rasa malu menjalari syarafnya. Buru-buru dia pergi, tapi ada sebuah suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

_"_Midorimacchi~~ wah, tak kusangka kita bertemu di sini-ssu…"

Suara bahagia kampret yang juga menjadi perusak _mood-_nya. Nggak perlu berbalik badan buat melihat siapa yang menyapa, dia juga udah tau kalo makhluk pala kuning ngeselin itu yang memanggilnya.

Sebuah tangan hitam menepuk bahunya.

"Yo! Midorima! Kau lagi nemenin uke-mu ke sini ya?"

Seperti ada banyak kunai yang menyerang tubuhnya dan membuatnya lumpuh seketika. Takao menghampiri Midorima, memeluk lengannya, menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Midorima.

"Mak-maksudmu apa. Takao, lepaskan aku nodayo."

"Nggak mau..."

"Cih, dasar _tsundere _menyebalkan. Oi Kise, aku mau beli dakimakura Love Live! dulu, kau ikut?"

"Uuuh, Aominecchi, kenapa kau ngidol sama barang gituan sih? Mending juga ngidol sama aku-ssu~"

"NAJONG!"

"Eeh, Bu-bukannya itu Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi ya? Iya kan? Huweeee Kurokocchi yang manis dan polos jadi objek pelampiasan masaaa. Huweee.." Kise menunjuk-nunjuk gambar berukuran A0 yang dijadikan standing character Akashi lagi mesra-mesraaan sama Kuroko.

"Banyakan bacot! Udah sini ikut!" Aomine terpaksa menyeret makhluk norak itu agar tidak menghalangi jalan karena sudah bisa dipastikan dia bisa histeris sampe guling-guling di tengah jalan sambil ngeluarin air mata imajiner.

Takao menatap intens ke arah Midorima. Sudah jelas kalau rekannya itu tidak nyaman berada di sini.

"Shin-chan… kau marah?"

"Tidak usah kau tanya nodayo! Ayo pulang! Ini cuma tempat bejat yang isinya barang nista semua tau."

"Ta-tapi… aku mau beli barang-barang duluu. Ya Tuhan kereenn bangett, itu, Sebastiaann, Shin-chan, aku mau beli itu dulu!"

Takao hampir nggak ada bedanya sama cewek kalau udah menggila. Bedanya cuma kelaminnya masih kelamin cowok asli.

Selama Midorima hidup, sumpah deh, dia nggak pernah ketemu orang norak semacam ini, maksudnya, selain Kise Ryouta loh ya.

Di menit-menit selanjutnya, Takao sibuk teriak-teriak. Ini lah-itu lah.

"Shin-chan, kau pasti suka yang satu ini kan?" Takao menunjuk pada salah satu poster raksasa yang memperlihatkan badan seksi licin dengan oppai boing-boing dari perempuan berambut merah panjang. Tatapannya ganas, dan menggoda diri ini~

"Oi Takao…"

"Hm?"

"Kau… jangan bilang kau suka sama tokoh anime semacam itu…" Midorima hampir bergidik ngeri membayangkan Takao diam-diam menyimpan seboks penuh DVD original anime bokep alias anime hentai.

"Engga kok. Aku kan cuma pengen buat mata Shin-chan melek lagi kalau ngeliat yang begituan~"

"Demi apa Takao, aku nggak pernah suka yang begituan. Jangan samakan aku dengan si mesum item buluk Aomine nodayo!"

Takao tersenyum. Senyumnya berbeda dengan senyum nista atau senyum liciknya.

"Syukurlah Shin-chan nggak mecumm~~ kalo gitu, ayo ngidol Levi dari anime sebelah aja yuuukk…"

Kampret, apa pula itu Levi.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Aomine tengah memborong poster-poster Love Live! dan juga poster-poster yang gambarnya cewek cuma pake bikini.

Ternyata kemesumannya sudah melewati batas maks.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Midorima melirik sekilas ke arah Takao yang lagi ngobrol asik sama penjaga _booth_nya. Entah ngobrolin soal apa, Midorima nggak ngerti.

"Shin-chan, nih gantungan kunci buatmu…"

"Hah apaan nih?!"

"Biar cinta kita semakin dalam~"

Gantungan kunci Takao versi chibi yang minta diunyel-unyel. Tatapannya manja.

Jangan sampe setelah ini Midorima jadi pedofil yang demen Takao versi chibi…

* * *

**Extra Story**

Di sisi lain, Aomine pulang dengan membawa poster-poster penuh cewek berbalut bikini, masih menunjukkan sisi normalnya sebagai seorang pria. Sementara Takao, dengan bahagia pulang bersama poster-poster cowok ganteng—hanya beberapa yang poster cewek imut. Dia bilang beberapa poster cowok ganteng itu ingin dihadiahkan untuk adik perempuannya yang demen fangirling-an di depan layar komputer.

"Takao, bukan gimana lho ya, tapi kok ini mirip sama kamu ya?" Midorima angkat bicara, setelah memperhatikan sebuah poster.

"Eh ini?" Takao menunjuk pada sebuah poster Levi dengan muka _emotionless_-nya.

"Iya itu…"

Takao cuma nyengir aja.

Benar-benar absurd.

* * *

**A/N**

Ini fik apaan ya? Bahkan saya pun bingung apakah fik ini layak dipublish atau engga, karena ini murni untuk mengisi kekosongan sambil membayangkan gimana jadinya kalo Midorima sama Takao lagi jalan di event anime eh ngeliat ada doujin mereka berdua, R-18 pula, wahahahaha. Dan saya lagi berimajinasi juga seandainya tokoh-tokoh anime dateng ke event anime dan ngeliat semua barang yang berhubungan sama dia, bakal gimana jadinya XD

Btw, Senin ini saya mau UAS. Doain sukses ya~ X/D /halah


End file.
